A SpongeBob's Revenge
A SpongeBob's Revenge is an online flash game, that was released on July 14th, 2006 on Newgrounds, during the 20th birthday celebration of the main protagonist of the same name, SpongeBob SquarePants. Gameplay and Controls Similar to A Koopa's Revenge series, but the gameplay, controls SpongeBob, the sprites of SpongeBob characters, are taken from the GBA game, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie and Lights, Camera, Pants!, but has a converted to the Photoshop and Paint.NET-like high quality sprites, inspiration in the game, A Koopa's Revenge. Story/Plot Similar to A Koopa's Revenge series story, the story follows that SpongeBob became to hapiness, he want to make a his own party for his 20th birthday celebration on his Pineapple house interior, SpongeBob invited to his friends and all the other old and classic cartoons, video games and TV shows universe characters from the some decades from the 20th century, (expect, Fox, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros, Hanna-Barbera, Marvel, DC, MTV, Nintendo, Sega, Team17, Rockstar Games, Paramount Pictures, MGM and more characters from the other universe from the 90's decade). But, when SpongeBob happened to forgot to buy a cake, SpongeBob leaves from his house, he goes to Bakery to buy a biggest cake, during for a long time, when happened more in the land, the '90s Nickelodeon characters, also was maked his own party to be very better than SpongeBob's 20th birthday celebration on Pineapple house, during his tribute to Nickelodeon in the 90s, and they was too boring, because has no friends invitation and he was waiting to the peoples enter on his party, but they haved a biggest idea, the '90s Nickelodeon characters goes to Bikini Bottom, using with his helmet, like Sandy's helmet, they is destroying SpongeBob's Pineapple house party and beating all SpongeBob's friends, he invites to all the other cartoons, video games and TV shows to going to '90s Nickelodeon characters' party, stealing the invitation from SpongeBob's Pineapple house, and now, all the other cartoons, video games and TV shows, was gone to '90s Nickelodeon characters' party into the land, out of water and stayed beated SpongeBob's friends on SpongeBob's House, when SpongeBob comed back with his buyed biggest cake in inside the box from the Barkey, afther during for a long time to his destroyed Pineapple house party by '90s Nickelodeon characters, SpongeBob happened his house that is destroyed, has no invitations with beated SpongeBob's friends, now SpongeBob was screamed and crying, during for a long time. After his Pineapple house party, SpongeBob goest to the land, out of water, still be breathing in the land to defeat '90s Nickelodeon characters that was becamed to bad, and recorver his invitations of all the other cartoons, video games and TV shows return to Bikini Bottom and the Pineapple house party that where is the biggest cake that SpongeBob buyed it, rebuild his Pineapple and remake his house party. Characters Playable characters #SpongeBob SquarePants Non-playable characters #Patrick Star #Squidward Tentacles #Mr Krabs #Sandy Cheeks #Gary #Plankton #Larry the Lobster (Unused) #Christian Nunez Enemies #Rugrats #Spunky #Porkchop #Winslow Thelonious Oddfellow #Salem Saberhagen Boses #Doug #Ren and Stimpy #Rocko #Heffer #Filburt #Ed and Bev Bighead #Ickis, Krumm and Oblina #Arnold #CatDog #Clarissa Darling #Sabrina Spellman #Alex Mack Main Menu Theme Song The Main Menu theme song, uses the song from the many SpongeBob episodes, uses Nostalgic Hawaii: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=953vagWiMJM. Gallery Category:SpongeBob games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Category:Flash games Category:Flash